Maybe I Just Love Her
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Austin struggles with the reality that Ally is moving on from what they had when a new guy enters her life.


They've long since returned from Austin's tour. It went smoothly the entire time (aside from the bus mishap).

Austin was writing more music with Ally as well as his own now, and basically everyone has gone back to their roots.

Ally's career as launched in full-gear and she's working on an EP to be released in the new year. She also gets to meet a bunch of new recording artists that Ronnie Ramone signs and she's interested in meeting equally talented people. She's had late nights and early mornings at the studio and the practise room because she puts so much effort in her work. She wants to be proud of herself and her accomplishments rather than just be happy she put an album out.

Austin is proud of her. He's always been proud of her. Of course, he wishes sometimes that she still had stage fright so he could keep her voice a little secret. A little piece of her that was just for him. But he is just as happy knowing that she did it. She overcame her stage fright and signed on to a label. He's torn between the parallels of her career and he thinks about it all the time.

He's proud she doesn't have stage fright but wishes her voice was a secret.

He hopes maybe they can have a duet on one of their albums but he misses singing with her in the practise room every day.

He's glad he can write his own music but wishes she was writing for him so he could just listen and watch.

He's glad they're friends but he wishes they were something more.

Well, the second one wasn't exactly about her career.

He just doesn't know how he feels.

* * *

Ally walks in to Sonic Boom just before closing and her friends see her before she does. She walks over mindlessly, staring at her phone.

"Hey Ally," Austin greets cheerily. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replies. "I'm just talking to this guy from work. He's an up and coming country musician and Ronnie Ramone thinks we should do a duet because of styles. I'm just getting to know him a little. He seems nice." She smiles at her friends before taking a seat next to Trish on the stairs.

Austin, on the store counter, doesn't seem convinced. "Why would you need to do a duet?" he asks harshly.

She looks at him in shock. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he stammers. "Uh.. nothing." He hops off the counter and hurries away.

"Okay..." she says quietly, clearly confused. She turns back to her phone."

* * *

She's forgotten about his little slip up two weeks ago. He hasn't of course, but thankfully she has. She's been busy getting to know Travis, the country singer from work.

He's "super sweet" according to Ally. He hates hearing her say that. She "might like him". He hates hearing that too. How could she start falling for someone else? They had a thing. This non-existent-but-totally-still-a-thing-thing. He liked her and she liked him. She couldn't act like they didn't. He hopes she gets over this little crush.

He's sitting with her one day at the beach club and they're brainstorming ideas for his new song. Normally, they'd be half way done at this time. But Ally keeps texting Travis and giggling at his responses and blanking out during anything Austin says. Two root beer floats later and he's completely forgotten about. He writes her a note and leaves her turned body, sparing one last glance before he's out of the building. She didn't notice.

He's at home later and she texts him.

_Sorry about earlier. I got distracted._

Yeah, he knows.

_It's okay, _he lies.

No it's not.

_Tomorrow I'll take you out for pancakes okay? My treat._

He grins to himself.

_I'll hold you to it ;)_, he texts back eagerly.

* * *

He picks her up from home the next morning and the car ride is fun, like usual. They blast the radio while they jokingly fight over radio stations.

It takes almost the entire ride to decide on one.

It plays new songs from any genre. Anything from Katy Perry to KISS to Jason Mraz to Keith Urban to Miley Cyrus to Linkin Park. They loved it all.

It hits that point in the day though where suddenly you're bombarded by a million ads.

"Try OxyClean, satisfaction guaranteed."

"Cascade kitchen counsellor here..."

"Charmin Ultra."

-insert inexplicably inappropriate sounds by Nicole Scherzinger- "Herbal Essences is the number one recommend shampoo for damaged hair."

"It's back! McDonalds McRib!"

He's about to change the station when a new song is introduced by the radio announcer.

"This is _Brown-Eyed Beauty_ by Travis Holmes."

No.

It couldn't be.

"Hey," Ally exclaims, turning the radio up. "This is Travis's new song!" She pulls out her phone to text him.

If she wasn't in the vehicle, Austin may have driven himself off the road into the nearest tree. He doesn't dare change it because she'd know something was up. He suffers through it until they reach IHOP.

"_Brown-eyed beauty, lights up the night. Sitting by her side, it's calm, it's right. I love her pretty eyes, but I'm unsure. Maybe I do love them, but maybe I just love her."_

He hastily slams the radio off and she jumps before looking at him wide-eyed. "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer. The song was about her. Travis wrote it about her. And she didn't realize. His ears were ringing. She was clueless. He didn't know what to do. He considers the tree again.

"Austin?" she repeats.

He looks at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he deadpans.

"Why'd you turn off the radio?"

"We're almost there."

"Why were you angry about it."

He thinks for a moment, grasping for an excuse. "Uh, I'm not," he says. "I just did it quickly and hit my hands. Sorry."

"Are you alright, though? You hit it hard."

"Yeah it's fine."

She's silent the rest of the way, texting Travis.

When they're there, they order a large order of pancakes and sit at a booth. He's relaxed for the most part. She's talking to _him_. Not Travis. She's having an actual conversation with him. Perhaps the first in a few weeks.

He's happy about it. He feels bad for snapping. He's written her a song before. Travis wasn't allowed to. He brushed off the thought.

She giggles at their conversation. "And then," she breathes. "It exploded. It's still funny." He laughs too, recalling the Butch and Bitey incident with the Zaliens goo.

"His face was priceless," he agrees.

"Sorry," she says then. "Sorry I totally ignored you yesterday. I was talking to Travis about the duet. It's going to be fun."

He internally grimaces. "Yeah? And?" he ponders, urging her to continue, but wanting her to stop.

"Yeah. We're going out next week."

He drops his fork but recovers quickly. "On a date?"

"Yeah," she grins, taking a big bite of pancake.

"Oh."

* * *

He walks lazily up to Sonic Boom and lets himself in, despite the "closed" sign. He sees the light on in the practise room and heads up. He knocks lightly on the open door and peers in. She turns to face him and smiles. His jaw drops.

"You," he whispers. "You look incredible."

"Really?" she asks, twirling.

No, don't do that.

"Yeah," he says. "Stunning, actually." He walks closer to her and sits on the piano bench. He looks her up and down and smiles at her blue dress. It hugs her torso but flares a little at the waist. Her wedges were really high, but if he had to take a guess, he'd say that she still wouldn't be as tall as him in them.

"Thanks, Austin," she smiles, half-hugging him.

"I guess the date is tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, I told you at breakfast last week," she says, sort of confused.

"I tried hard to forget that," he spits at her inadvertently.

"What?"

"Nothing," he covers.

"No, Austin," she says walking up to him and towering him for once. "You've been acting weird for weeks now. What's your damage?"

"Nothing, Ally."

"Don't lie to me. We agreed not to keep secrets anymore after Dez's little rockumentary."

"But I-"

She cuts him off with a glare.

He sighs. "I don't want you going out with Travis."

"And why not?" she demands.

He swallows the lump in his throat and thinks for a moment. There are so many excuses coming to mind but he gives up.

"Why?" she repeats.

"Because. Because I love you," he tells her standing. Suddenly, she's smaller than him again and they're really close. He can feel her breath.

"What?" she whispers. "You love me?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you, Ally. I don't want you with Travis." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and she shivers slightly.

"Austin, I..." She stumbles for words. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you won't go on a date with him. Go with me."

"Austin, we tried dating. It didn't work," she says softly. "And I really like Travis. He's waiting for me."

"I know." He realizes he was holding her cheek and drops his hand to his side. "I know," he repeats. He sighs.

"Please don't be sad."

"I just really want to be with you, Ally. I have since we broke up. That feeling hasn't gone away. I can't pretend it has."

"Austin-"

"It's okay," he cuts her off. "It's okay. I won't butt in. Go on your date. He seems like a good guy. I won't stand in the way." He backs away a little for air.

"Austin," she tries again. She's cut off this time by the tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he says. "I'll be fine. Have fun tonight, okay?" He takes a deep breath and chokes on his next few words. "I love you." He reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumb while restraining his own. He bends down and lightly kisses her forehead and he hears her quietly whimper. He steps back and half-heartedly smiles. A tear escapes as he walks away and leaves wordlessly.

He shuts the door to Sonic Boom and leaves the mall. He walks down the sidewalk to his house and welcomes the chilly night air. A familiar song plays in his head and he mentally sings the lyrics.

"_Brown-eyed beauty, lights up the night. Sitting by her side, it's calm, it's right. I love her pretty eyes, but I'm unsure. Maybe I do love them, but maybe I just love her._"

"Travis Holmes, you're one lucky guy," he whispers in to the night.

* * *

Travis Holmes is a completely made up character and _Brown-Eyed Beauty _and is lyrics are completely made up. Any relation to real life people or lyrics is completely coincidental. I do not own Austin & Ally.


End file.
